Toys Coming Alive
Chapter 1: That Poor Bastard Marilou's Hoppopotamus plush and Reicheru's Espeon plush looked at a crouching figure, the figure had a slender appearance, brown long "hair", had a foil "metal arm" with a red star, had eye makeup, wore leather black clothes stitched onto him, he had a chibi-style appearance, he was nicknamed Raccoon for the war "paint" around his eyes. He looked solemn, his owner had died and so did her boyfriend, her boyfriend died when he was fatally shot and his owner committed suicide while she had him in his arms, he never fully recovered and was left traumatized. "She used to brush my hair." He said, lifting his arm up to his hair. "Winter, I'm sorry about your owner, it's an incident that should never happened." She said to him. His misery just got worse, he lived in a rundown apartment with his now ghost owners and he had a curse that burned people if his owner's emotions got out of control, He also heard Patrick whimpering from hunger pains, he was even dropped to the ground because of his owner's nightmares, he couldn't really blame her, before the man that killed his owner's boyfriend died, he was with his mother and spoke to him that she never forgave him. "What's going to happen to me?" He asked Espeon. A pink princess plush doll, called Pink went up to the balcony. "Raccoon, you can't stay here forever, please come down." Pink said, pulling his "non-foil" arm. He looked at her, she felt geuninely sorry for the plush figurine. He met Annie when she was 16, and she loved him on first sight, he absolutely loved it when his hair. was brushed, she even took him into bed with him. "I hate the guy that killed them, I want him to pay." He said. Satoko's Japan plush came to him. "Yes, It's awful, I know, it doesn't alter the fact that Annie had died." He whispered softly. Mairead's Build a Bear, Sean, walked up. "Mairead doesn't really have a great mental state, she was bullied since the age of 13, I didn't even know until Kiku told me." He said. He helped Raccoon come down. "So, what is your owner like?" Samuel's Cartman plush asked. "Was she a big, fat stupid bitch like Kyle's mom?" "Don't you dare call my mom that, Cartman!" Kyle yelled. "Was she a Jew like Kyle?" Cartman went on. "Was she a ginger?" Cartman plush or Eric was foul-mouthed, insensitive, racist, mean and rude. "Please don't ask----" Hoppopotamus asked him before being cut off. "She was my whole world." He said. He walked up then sat on a chair. "It will never bring her back." He said. Hoppopotamus went up and put the long-haired doll into a hug. "Hah, gay!" He yelled. "Fuck off." Raccoon replied back. "Why the fuck should I? Emo doll!" He yelled. He went up and struck him in the face. "I hate you, I hope your owner throws you out!" He yelled. He walked away from Eric, who got shocked at the Marvel doll's actions. Hoppopotimas was angry with Eric's action, even his Kenny plush thought he went too far. "Eric, he saw his owner die!" She yelled at him. "Here is a joke for you!" Eric began. "Yer owner's so ugly – when she died, the grim reaper refused to take her!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yer owner's so goddamn fat – when she died, she broke the stairway Ta Heaven! A lot of paperwork ta file thanks ta yo dead, fat owna!!! Hahahahahaha!" ” (You are a fucking dick)” TC said. "Why, thank you, faggot." Eric replied with a nasty grin. TC was Maria’s cherished Thundercracker figure, the other Transformers nodded in agreement. Samuel's Kyle plush then went and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go, I'm sorry he's been saying this." He said. He looked at him, then he sat down on the chair then fell asleep. "Let's not disturb him, he's been through alot." Espeon said. He wanted to sleep, He was through a traumatic week. FLASHBACK: Raccoon was in his packaging, with binds holding his arms, legs and torso, he couldn't really move. He tries very hard to focus on the back. but he couldn't. He was in a cardboard box for a few weeks, it was completely boring, he was laid down flat on the floor. Then he felt the van stop, despite being a plush doll, he felt his limbs ache. He couldn't even move hair out of his face. He felt the cardboard box and he heard footsteps. He couldn't even remove his mask and goggles, which usually sat around his neck. He heard voices. "Delivery for Alex Livingstone." He heard a voice say. "Thanks." He heard another voice. He then heard more footsteps. "I got it for you, Annie's gonna love it." He heard a voice again. It was a day later then he heard another voice. "Annie, can you open the box, there's something in there for you!" He heard an Irish brogue. He heard footsteps, then he saw a carving knife coming through the tape of the box. He saw hands and he was picked up. He saw a redheaded young woman, she wore a Linkin Park top, and blue shorts. He had the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "Aw, he's so cute, Patrick, I'll treasure him forever!" She said. She cut the binds and the packaging fell off. He saw an older woman looking at him. "That's the most pissed off plushie I've seen in my life." She said. "Thanks Alex!" She said to a blond-haired man. She held him in her arms the whole day. At the afternoon, the older woman and the girl Annie then got into the car. "Like your present Annie?" She asked. "Yeah mom, he's adorable." Annie replied back. Raccoon was too tired to move so he slept rather peacefully in her arms. When he arrived home, the sixteen-year old girl went up to her room. He saw a boy aged about 12 enter the room. "Patrick got me him, he's cute, I'll treasure him forever." She said. He gave a smile, then looked at the doll. The next day, Annie was at school, he sat on the bed. "Hi there." He heard a voice. He saw a princess doll, she had a pink dress, blonde string hair, pale skin and blue fairy wings. "Your owner's mom and dad are babysitting her friend's toddler, I'm Pink." She said. He got off the bed. "I'm Winter, but, her brother noticed the stuff around my eyes resembles a raccoon, I like that nickname." He said. She sat on the bed with him. "Getting shipped was a little rough, That girl, her hands were gentle, she hugged me gently too." He said. "Annie?" She asked. "Annie, I like her." He said. "Can I ask you something? Are you based off the Winter Soldier from the Marvel movies?" She asked. She took out a Blu-Ray case and showed me the back, I saw a rather handsome man with long brown hair and he wore black clothes and had a star on the side of his metal arm. "Yes, She seems to like him, is liking attractive men normal?" He asked. "For girls her age, yes, It's very normal indeed." She said. When Annie came home at 3:30, she spent minutes brushing Raccoon's hair. He thought it felt nice. When it was 9:30, He heard a voice. "Annie, time for bed." She said. It was Saturday tomorrow, Raccoon snuggled up to Annie. When she woke up and went down to get breakfast, he saw a Pikachu plush. "Hi, I'm Pikachu, your name is?" He asked. "Winter or Raccoon, I much prefer the latter." He replied back. "I'm Daniel's plush, Did Annie bring you home days ago?" The yellow electric mouse doll asked. "Yeah, I love her, she's gentle with me." He said. He bounced on the bed. "The bed is soft too." He said. The two talked for a few minutes. "Have you met Pink?" He asked. "Yes, She's nice." Raccoon replied back. "Do you have a crush on her?" He giggled. If dolls could blush, he would be cherry blossom pink. "No, I don't." He said. Pink came in, she sat on the bed. "You two seem to like eachother." She said. "Yeah, he's fascinating as hell." Pikachu replied. Chapter 2: Don't Look Over Your Shoulder. Raccoon spent most of his time with Pink. Samantha's Veemon plush, which was a blue-dragon like creature. "Hiya!" He said in a chipper voice. "Uh, hi." He replied in a timid voice. "Are you new, I'm Vee, Sammy got me from Japan!" He said in a cheerful voice. Toshio's Shadow plush, came up. "Don't frighten the guy, he's been through alot." He said. He stood up. "Hi, Vee......" He mumbled. The Veemon plush then placed his hands on the Winter Soldier plush's sides. "P-Please don't do that!" He protested. He covered his sides with his hands. Raccoon really never liked getting tickled, the way they done it disturbed him. This promoted Vee to keep doing it, then he got a kick to the head. "Shit....." He whimpered. Vee was unharmed despite Raccoon's clothes, which were made out of leather, including soles. "Are you upset that you accidentally kicked me? Don't be, besides, you're attire is made of leather, you're basically made of silk, leather and stuffing!" He said. Raccoon sighed. When it was dinner, the toys mostly ate plastic food, Vee noticed Raccoon wasn't eating. Pink went up to him. "Aren't you hungry?" Pink asked him "No, not hungry...." He said to her as he pushed away an "orange" and an "banana" Sometimes, he didn't eat, He really never felt like it after seeing blood. Maria's Thundercracker and King Ghidorah figures felt really sorry for him. The two walked up him. "It's okay, my owner died young aswell." The Ghidorah figure said. TC was traumatised by the whole ordeal, he disliked his curse aswell, it made people suffer terrible nightmares. "Yeah, my fellow action figures were distraught, I was crying when I got home since I witnessed everythng, I was put to side and watched her die, the Optimus Prime figure was basically our community leader and he tried comforting me." TC said. The two toys were older than they really looked. "He even got our Ratchet figure to be my psychiatrist, they tried everything to make me happy." TC said. He then decided to tell him his origins. "When me and Prowl arrived as birthday presents, keep in mind, she was three at the time and I was very nervous, she was actually pretty mature for a three year old girl, she didn't put my head in her mouth, she was very gentle, and I loved every minute with her, she kept me in great condition, her father had to help put the stickers on my body." He said. TC then told him a much harsher secret. "I never asked to symbolize her death, her father if he and Maria are playing refuses to touch me and insists that she uses me when they are having play session if he plays the Decepticons, It's like he hates me, so, I'm pretty much shunned by others, the other Transformers she had were pretty much my only friends, the G.I Joe figures didn't want to talk to me, her Cobra Commander figure repeatedly turned away if I was in his presence, He even told me to fuck off, on her shrine, I was basically shunned." TC said. "And as for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, He-Man, Ghostbusters, Sports Popples, Gremlins and ThunderCats..., They were much more sympathetic" They heard crude laughing from Eric Cartman. "That queer little jap got that crap beaten outta her!" The rude plush howled as he cackled. "Those G.I. Joe figures treat TC like a fucking Jew!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!" ”You, are a fucking bastard, Cartman!" Kyle shouted. "Same to you, stupid Jew!" Eric shouted back. "And Jews are stupid!" Because he had no articulation in his legs, TC shifted around to move. "I.I...I don't hate you....." Ghidorah said. Raccoon felt really bad for the Decepticon figure. "Even her Starscream and Skywarp figure treated me much better and her Starscream figure developed a phobia of being touched, one of the parents of Maria's killers snatched him out of his hands and when we comforted him, he wouldn't smile." He said. "You said Optimus comforted you, right?" Raccoon asked. "Yes, Despite our side's opposing factions, he was basically like a father, He wanted me to be happy, the Autobot figures were much nicer and more benign to me, Optimus was basically the community leader of both sides, It was like how Catholic and Protestant children in Ireland were taught that sectarianism wasn't the answer." He said. "That's because stupid Japs don't deserve to live!" Eric sneered. "TC's owner was a stupid, gay little prick! She was a crybaby!" ”I wish I could give that son of a bitch the finger.” TC said. Chapter 3: Apology At the apartment his owners stayed at, Redmond's family visited. One of Mary's grandsons had a Charmander plush, when he was alone, the plush, nicknamed Char came up. "Are you Annie's doll?" He asked. "Yes." Raccoon nodded. "I'm sorry, I wanted to live in hope of telling you I am sorry." He said. "I love my owner, she can hold me and things, but, she never lets me go." Raccoon said. Raccoon loved Annie, but he felt like he was more of an emotional crutch and a companion. Despite Hoppopotamus, Pink, Espeon helping him settle, he didn't have much friends due to his curse, they feared if they touched him, they'll die. Eric Cartman loved to tease the other toys. He started poking Raccoon with a stick. TC hit him with one of his plastic missile. ” (Fuck off!)” He shouted as he picked it up. He walked over to Raccoon, his wings twitched. ”Raccoon, I sympathize with you 100% percent, my owner was only a child, I never really recovered, and 5 years after Maria’s death, I realized most of us weren’t aging, Any use of wear was just gone, I thought it was Maria’s shrinekeeper Casey.....” TC said. "That's because your little Maria was a queer cracker Jap!" Eric sneered as he began dancing around in a very crude manner. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maria had a stupid name, acted like a boy and now she is friggin' dead! Now she is burning in Hell! The fucking Fuji totally deserved to die, asshole!!! I wonder what she will be doing when her ass in rotting in Hell! All Japs go to Hell!" TC hit him with his nosecone, startling him in the process. ” (Shut the fuck up you fat bastard!)” TC shouted. Kyle and Stan put their arms on him. "Just ignore him, TC," Kyle shook his head. "Cartman is such a fat-ass. He calls me a stupid Jew. Chapter 4: Charity Sale Aftermath A man tried to persuade Annie to sell Raccoon to him, but to avail. Before he could predict his own destruction, the boy that he saw getting strangled came to her defense. He spoke in a weird language. " (How about you find another girl to pick on?)" He said. "Well....." Eric began to sing the first verse of his song, 'Kyle's Mom's A Bitch'. "....bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch, she's a stupid bitch...Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch!" Chapter 5: Plane trip. FLASHBACK Raccoon was in a car, his owner held him. The reason he came?: There was a Winter Soldier cosplayer coming with Annie and the rest of the gang, and his mother didn't allow him to come because she wanted him to have perfect school attendance. It was a long and boring ride. Annie fell asleep in the back holding Raccoon, He loved being in his owner's arms. Chapter 6: Eric's Rude and Crude Humor "Hahahahahahahaha!" Eric laughed sadistically. "TC's owner was a queer jap! And that is why she fucking died! Transformers are and never were for girls, faggot! At least mine is still alive and kicking!" "Hey! Fat boy!" a brown owl Pokemon Hoot-Hoot plush hooted angrily. "Leave him alone!" TC sat speaking to the other two toy jets. ”Arigatou.” TC said. The Transformers figures owned by Maria picked up Japanese from her, including TC himself. ”At least Maria fucking loved me! I was almost brought by a crazy bitch and her son! It made me thankful that I was owned by her!” TC yelled. "Let's not listen to that fat little turd anymore." Catherine's Hoot-Hoot plush, Hootie suggested. "Let us go and walk away from him, shall we?" TC nodded his head in agreement and he and the other Transformers figures followed Hootie. "Hey! Where the hell do you assholes do you think you are friggin' going?! Come back here! I am not done with you!" Eric shouted in vain. ”Maria had me since she was three, I was a little scared because I didn’t want to be responsible for the death of a little girl, she loved me, instantly loved me.” She said. Chapter 7: The two dolls. Bakura-kun was Rachel Jamie-Twigs’ handmade Yami Bakura plush doll, He was isolated and trapped for over 20 years after Rachel’s brother snatched the doll off her and ran off with him, he never saw her again, until he saw a little girl opening the box he was stuck in. He was forever grateful, it was very cold stuck there and he felt like he was going to die. He was happy to be in his owner’s arms again, even though she was no longer the 14-year old girl he knew. He went up to Raccoon. ”Mind if I set next to you?” He asked. Raccoon nodded. ”I was kidnapped from my owner, I cried everyday.” He said. ”Why were you kidnapped?” Raccoon asked. ”My owner’s brother didn’t want her liking Yu-Gi-Oh!, so, he snatched me.” Baku said. "What did her brother want her to like, then?" Raccoon added. Chapter 8: A Tragic Gift Ryukachu, Miyako’s plush Pikachu doll sat down nest to Raccoon, It was almost a year after what happened. ” (You’re Raccoon, right?)” He asked in Japanese. Ryukachu was a Pikachu dressed in yellow and purple robes with red eye designs, a castle-like chest piece and a white robe underneath with a red monocle stitched on his right eye, Due to his design, he had no use of his right arm and couldn’t see well due to the monocle as he disliked it being pulled on. “English, please....” Raccoon said to him. ”Oh, sorry, Japanese is my first language, You’re Raccoon, right?” He asked, again in English. ”Yeah.” He said. ”I was given to a little girl named Miyako whose uncle survived being shot sixteen times, I don’t know how he managed to survive that much.” He said. ”Does Miyako have any other toys?” Raccoon asked. ”She loves that show Keroro Gunsou, Or Sgt. Frog, She has a Kururu and Keroro plush that her mom won in a UFO catcher, she also has the other three, but those two are her favorite ones.” He explained ”How do you get on with them?” He asked. ”Keroro likes to make Miyako happy, while Kururu is a little complicated, Thinks I’m gonna replace him or something.” He spoke. ”Um, Can’t you see with the eyepiece over your eye?” Raccoon asked. ”Yes, I can only see the white fabric, the eyepiece or monocle is stitched right on, I hate it being pulled on, My other arm is under my cloak, so I’m half-blind and have no use of my right arm as if it were completely paralyzed, I was designed like that, Pretend Boss Akagi plushies have no use of their arms and have to walk around like soldiers with their arms behind their back.” Ryukachu explained. Kyle and Eric sat next to the two. “Hey guys.” Kyle said, sitting next to Ryukachu. ”Kyle, Eric, left side please.” He said. “The fuck’s matter with you?” Eric asked. ”I’m blind in my right eye, therefore, I am partially blind.” Ryukachu said. ”Whatever, Chinpokomon.” He said with venom in his voice. “Pokémon.” Ryukachu corrected, annoyed with him. Chapter 9: Books. The toys were outside a library, “I say you guys go to the library without me.” Ryukachu said. ”You got something against libraries, Ryukachu?” Isabella said. Ryukachu could read both Japanese and English, but he found the fact he could see out of onky one eye tedious for reading books. ”I tried to read books before, and I need to tell you, It doesn’t do it for me.” Ryukachu said, ”Oh, right.....sorry....” Isabella said. ”Let me know if they have something you can listen to.” Ryukachu said. The toys were in a library with Ryukachu listening to an audio book on Japanese history. ”So, My owner loves to read books about Irishmen.” Sean said. Espeon went up to Raccoon. ”How are you feeling, We decided that getting anything with Marvel would not work, I got some manga.” He said. TC was looking at a book about diseases and syndromes in animals, ”With us Transformers toys, There’s a condition called Gold Plastic Syndrome or lethal gold syndrome, Many Transformers figures with it die within a day or within weeks depending on the toy because it’s too much to bear, they die in complete agony, It’s not very nice to watch, and most bootleg Transformers with that kind of brittle plastic die aswell.” TC said. Toy manufacturing defects were considered the equivalent of birth defects by the toys. ”That’s very interesting, Dinh’s mom was a good seamstress.” Bakura-kun said. Chapter 10: The Antique Store Chapter 11: Children's Hospital Annie, a Cabbage Patch Kids doll sat alone in the play area of the children's hospital watched sadly as Locket, the My Little Pony toy was being played with by a little girl who had leukemia. "Why, Mommy, why?" Annie thought to herself. Chapter 12: Goodwill Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86